With the reduction of the critical dimensions of integrated circuits and more particularly the dimension of the MOS transistor grids, n type and p type transistors are now embodied with a double implantation method reference LDD making it possible to resolve the problems of piercing between the source and the drain of these transistors.
This double implantation method is mainly used for integrated circuits whose grid dimensions are smaller than 2 .mu.m.